


Accident

by cockabeetle, Kymopoleia



Series: Dash Casper [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockabeetle/pseuds/cockabeetle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymopoleia/pseuds/Kymopoleia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The screams gave him nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accident

They finally finished the Ghost Portal. This should be a celebrated occasion. But they couldn't get it to work, so Mom went up to the Ops Center to work on a weapon while Dad ate fudge and cried into his food. Danny and his friend- Dash wasn't his best friend, but they were close- were left alone in the lab with the Portal, hanging open and abandoned. Jazz was at the library, therapist-ing with Spike. Danny's parents had insisted he and Dash wear hazmat suits while in the lab; Danny rarely did, but his mom convinced him this time. Plus, she'd gotten a new one, made to his actual measurements rather than the too-broad too-tall ones they'd assumed he'd need. That suit fit Dash almost perfectly. The only issue was the boots, which were supplied by Danny's mom. No heels, which was good. Danny had wanted, at least a little bit, to check out the inside of the Portal. Dash told him to wait outside, so that he could give the all-clear. And then there'd been a curl of neon green energy, and Dash started screaming. It was a horrible sound, like his insides were melting and reforming and then re-melting again. Danny would have nightmares about that scream for years. When Dash came out of the Portal; he looked normal, just unconscious. Danny's parents came rushing in to find the Portal on and Dash unconscious in front of a terrified Danny. Danny didn't tell them what happened, he didn't tell Jazz either. She found out from Dash. And from Danny's nightmares.


End file.
